MSS Relay Interview - Part 3: Ari Ozawa (Otone's VA)
Relay Interview of All Singing Cast in “Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku”! Part 3: Ari Ozawa (Voice Actress of Otone Fujishiro) :As the Mikagura School Suite series done by Last Note. get expanded, it will be aired as an anime version start from April 6th! Mikagura Academy, the Academy which Eruna Ichinomiya entered is actually an unexpected, cultural-club based academy with battle and ability systems!? Raise the curtain for the wondrous yet unbeatable school life of Eruna and the other students! :This time, we did a relay interview of all singing cast as a part of Mikagura Academy feature! The third interview is about Ari Ozawa, who voiced Otone Fujishiro. She will tell us about the anime highlight, as well as behind the scene of Houkago Kakumei and Rakuen Fanfare. Actually singing Last Note.’s songs a lot previously. Otone speaks for her own feelings!? ;――What is your first impression about “Mikagura School Suite”? :Ari Ozawa (Ozawa, for short): Actually I’ve known about Mikagura since it was still a song series. I’ve also been listening to Last Note.’s song, and I often sing it in karaoke. I was surprised to know that it would become an anime since I know “Houkago Stride” song. So that’s why I’m incredibly happy to take an audition and get a role on this series. :All characters are brimming with energy, and their characteristic is strong. They also get along well with each other so it is fun to see them interacting. Plus, the academy and club activity setting is interesting, too. Since Eruna has some points which somehow spokes for my feelings, I love her. ;――What is your impression about Otone? :Ozawa: I think that she is a cute girl, since she wears Lolita fashion. She is shy, not good in interacting directly with others, and also doesn’t have any club activity, makes me sympathizes her. Also, she resembles me in adding English word in the middle of sentences. I like to mess around with English and adding it on the conversation, so I quite understand her a lot. However, I wasn’t an honor student like her back then on my school days, though (laugh). ;――Is there any direction or thing you specifically paid attention to during the recording? :Ozawa: I voiced her with awareness that she is sensitive girl. Since her characteristic is also a little devil beneath her obedient persona and so on, I voiced her while thinking how far I should behave like that. :I also want to leave a cute impression on her since she sometimes has her ups and downs, however, I wonder whether I able to do it properly or not (laugh). “Houkago Kakumei”, a powerful song which reassures you to feel that you are not alone ;――Anime Opening and Ending Theme are sung together by Eruna, Seisa, and Otone. First, what kind of song “Houkago Kakumei” is? :Ozawa: Since this is Last Note.’s song, as the fan who usually sings their song in karaoke, I feel really honored to sing their song as a part of my job (laugh). The song is really sounds like Last Note; the tempo is great, full of energy, and breaking through. If we think “Houkago Stride” as a powerful song, then “Houkago Kakumei” is a song which gives us some kind of power-up. Also, while “Houkago Stride” seems singing about one person, “Houkago Kakumei” has more sense of togetherness. It reassures us that we are not alone, which I think as great. This song is also suits perfectly as an opening theme due to its cute and catchy lyrics as well as sung by three girls. ;――How was the recording? :Ozawa: Although Last Note.’s song is fast and quite difficult to catch the tempo, I sang it in enjoyment since the song itself is brimming with energy and made my spirit lifted up. Last Note. also came to recording process, giving us directions about the nuance of lyrics, or every time we went into fixation point. :Also, I sang the song cheerfully even though Otone supposedly has low tension, (laugh). I tried my best so my voice is not overlapped by the music, but since the three of us sang the song together, maybe it would be fine. Since the three of us sang the song with full of energy, it makes me really happy if the listener become more energetic too, after listening the song. ;――Please tell us about your favorite phrase or point in “Houkago Kakumei”. :Ozawa: I just like the sense that we are not alone in this song, since there are some duet parts in the hook. I also love the last “''Say! (Yeah!) Koe ga chiisai zo … motto ikeru desho''” phrase since it seems like we boost each other to keep moving forward. Since I thought that maybe it’s a wonderful thing to give everyone a piece of cheerfulness just like what original story does, I hope everyone can be connected with this song, by become better mood after listening to it, or sing together in a karaoke with your friends, and so on. I also thought that maybe this song also can be considered as ‘starting song’ for everyone who is excited with their new environment, new semester, and such. “Rakuen Fanfare”, a lovely youthful song which can be enjoyed by everyone ;――What is your impression about “Rakuen Fanfare” after hearing it for the first time? :Ozawa: Different from “Houkago Kakumei”, this song has slow and tender image. But it also has energetic and fast part too, though… I feel there is some fun and comical part such as in “''pan paka paka paka perfect''” line, also it has some part which makes us imagine to enjoy it together with others, as in “It would be boring if we are alone play until we are all collapsed” part. So much youthful spirit you can feel, which is great. ;――What is your thoughts after recording? :Ozawa: Although the part which has fast tempo was quite hard, the hook part of Last Note.’s song is easier to sing, and it’s great. However, I was worried whether I should sing the song in more energetic way or lighter way before came to the studio, but in the end, I sang it energetically. Since I was the last one in recording, it was fun and easier to sing the song while listening to the other two. ;――Please tell us about your favorite phrase or point in “Rakuen Fanfare”. :Ozawa: The melody is really cute and catchy, but I particularly like the hook part. You can feel the heartrending part despite of its enjoyable melody. Also I think the “''Suki suki suki no suki darake yo la la la love me tender''” line in D-melody is really sounds like Eruna. Girls usually don’t say these kinds of thing, though (laugh). Since there are so many rhymes here, it becomes a habit for me to sing and listen to it. Let’s fully enjoy the academy life together with the characters! It’s fun to get along with Eruna! ;――Please leave a message to all fans out there. :Ozawa: Since I read the original story, I’m delighted to be able to get along with Eruna, as Otone-chan. The characters are also supposedly moving vigorously, just like what they do in original story. I’m expecting that, too. I’m also expecting for Eruna’s bias toward cute girls as well as other characters development (laugh). Please also wait for Otone-chan appearance and how will she turned out. :Although the anime version of opening and ending theme is also great, please don’t forget to listen to the full size, too! I tried my best in singing the English part as Otone-chan so please listen to it. I also want to know which is harder for everyone to sing, the opening or the ending theme. The last, let’s fully enjoy the academy life together with Eruna and the others! References *http://mikagura-gakuen.com/special_01_3.html -- Original source (Japanese) Category:Interview